That's what friends are for
by Skovko
Summary: Bray is overprotective when it comes to his friend Andrea going on a blind date. He turns up unannounced to keep an eye on her and her date and his suspicion turns out to be true. When she finds out the truth, she has a trick up her sleeve on her own, and the two friends carry out a little revenge.


"You're not my dad, Bray!" She snapped down in the phone.  
"No, but I am your friend," he said calmly. "At least I'd like to think so."

She sighed loud enough for him to hear it on the other end.

"Listen, Andrea, I'm not saying not to go on this date. All I'm saying is to use your brain," he said.  
"Don't I always?" She asked annoyed.  
"Jason Jordan," he reminded her.

Right, Jason. Not her finest moment as she got so drunk on their date and he apparently wasn't above taking advantage of that. Bray had found them as they moved through the lobby of the hotel, or more Jason moving her through the lobby as she had a hard time standing, and thanks to Bray she had never gotten further with Jason. She never knew what exactly Bray had said to Jason but he had spoken with big words and Jason never asked her out on a second date or even came close to her again.

"That was one time and I hadn't eaten all day," she defended herself.  
"Still," Bray said. "And at least we all know Jason. This guy tonight is a blind date. Do you even know his name?"  
"Artie," she said.  
"I can't believe you're about to go on a date with a guy you met online," he muttered. "Okay, rules."  
"Rules?" She asked.  
"Yes, rules. No drinking and no sex," he said.  
"Fuck you," she laughed.  
"Okay, you can drink but no getting drunk and you most certainly don't leave with him no matter what. I don't care if the entire bar is burning down. You don't leave with him," he said.  
"Okay, _dad_ ," she said.  
"That's my girl," he chuckled.

She made her way into the bar 45 minutes later and was immetiately met by Bray's eyes. He tilted his head just a little as a secret greeting and she did her best not to roll her eyes and scream out loud. Instead she looked around until her eyes found the person she had only seen photos of so far. He stood up and smiled as she made her way over and gave him a hug.

"You actually came," he said.  
"Of course," she said.

For a while they just sat there and talked, getting to know each other a bit better. She was well aware of Bray constantly watching them. After a while she excused herself and went to the bathroom. Meanwhile he went to the bar to buy beers for them both. Out in the quiet room she angrily pulled out her phone and texted Bray.

 _"What are you doing here? Don't you trust me?"_

Shortly after a message came back.

 _"It's him I don't trust and while you've been gone, loverboy spiked your beer."_

Her mouth dropped open as she stared at his text in disbelief. Instead of texting him back, she chose to call him.

"Are you shitting me right now?" She asked the second he answered.  
"I wish," he answered lowly.  
"Fuck!" She said.  
"I'm here. You want to leave or you want me to rough him up a bit?" He asked.

She thought about it for a few seconds, a little smile slowly creeping up on her face.

"No, give me a few seconds to sit back down and then come over and distract him," she said.

She hung up and walked back out as if nothing had happened. He smiled at her as she sat back down. A beer was waiting for her and he lifted his own.

"Cheers," he said.

Before she could even say or do anything, Bray stumbled into Artie's chair, making him put his beer back down and turn his head to look at whoever it was. Bray apologized and played the part as drunk customer while he watched as Andrea switched the beers around quickly. She winked at him and he retreated back to his own table again. Artie turned his head and looked at her.

"Where were we?" She asked.  
"Cheers," he lifted his beer again.  
"Cheers," she gave him a fake smile and lifted her beer too.

Bray watched as they both drank their beers, chuckling to himself at how clever she had been. Artie had no idea he was in the process of drugging himself but he deserved it. After a while his head was starting to fall down to his chest and he was mumbling instead of talking. She looked over at Bray and nodded and he made his way over to help her carry Artie outside, playing it off to everyone that they were just helping a drunk friend home.

"Fuck, he's heavy," she said as they carried him out in the parking lot.  
"Dead weight," Bray said and poked the other man's cheek. "Yep, he's completely gone."

She went through Artie's pockets and found his car keys. She pressed the button and a car started blinking and making noises. They carried him over there and leaned him up against the car.

"Let's just get him in there and he can wonder in the morning what happened," she said.  
"I got a better idea," Bray grinned and fished out his own car keys, handing them to her. "Here, take my car. Follow me."  
"What are you doing?" She asked.  
"Having a bit of fun with loverboy here," he chuckled.

She helped Bray get Artie into the back seat before moving to Bray's car. Bray got into Artie's car and started driving while she followed behind. They drove until they reached the beach.

"Help me get him out," he said.  
"Seriously, Bray, what are you doing?" She asked.  
"Teaching this asshole a lesson," he answered. "There's gonna be more women after you and he needs to know it's not alright."

They got Artie out of the car and Bray undressed him completely. The clothes were thrown into the trunk of Artie's car along with any items he had on him and then Bray locked the car and threw the keys out in the ocean.

"Bray!" She laughed. "That's just cruel."  
"Really?" He grabbed her face and stared at her. "Think about it, Andrea. He tried to drug you. He was planning to rape you. You really think this is cruel?"

It finally dawned on her what had really happened. Suddenly she felt more than grateful about Bray being in the bar that night. He had to be the best friend ever.

"No," she whispered.  
"I didn't think so," he said.

He let go off her face and went to pop open the trunk of his own car. Two seconds later he came walking back with a can of spray paint and started spraying the word "rapist" in big letters on both sides of Artie's car.

"There," he seemed satisfied.  
"Now what?" She asked.  
"Now we go back to the hotel and get a midnight drink. We both could use one, don't you think?" He answered.  
"A big one," she nodded. "Screw the soda, just give me a tall glass of vodka."

He took her hand and escorted her back to his car. One minute later they were back on the road.

"I almost feel bad for whoever will find him in the morning," she said.  
"Really?" He asked.  
"I said almost," she laughed. "Nope, not feeling bad at all. Fucking asshole!"

She looked at him and reached her hand over to touch his cheek.

"Thank you, Bray. You saved my ass," she said.  
"That's what friends are for," he smiled.  
"Why can't I just meet a normal man and go on a normal date?" She sighed.  
"Because there's nothing normal about you," he chuckled.  
"True," she said.  
"But I hear Fandango is on the market again. He's always flirting with you and you know it's not just because he thinks he's charming. He's always had an eye on you. You can go dancing with him," he said.  
"He is hot," she said.  
"I'm just gonna take your word for it," he said.

She laughed and leaned back in her seat.

"Fandango," she said lowly. "Sure, why the hell not?"  
"No getting drunk and no going back with him on the first night," he said.  
"That's gonna be hard when we stay in the same hotels while touring," she said.  
"Damn it!" He punched the steering wheel. "Fine! But no getting drunk!"  
"Yes, _dad_ ," she laughed.


End file.
